Charlie Versus Love
by Spiral Hearts
Summary: Charlie Bartowski knew she wanted to go to Stanfod since she was 8 years old. Meeting Bryce Larkin wasn't in the plan. Falling in love with Bryce Larkin? That was off the reservation. BrycexGenderbent!Chuck. First Installment in the Charlie Bartowski series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Discla****imer: I do not own Chuck or any of the characters (sadly).**

* * *

><p>Charlotte Bartowski was 8 years old when she realized she wanted to go to Stanford. She wanted to be mature. Dress mature. Just like her mother. So she took her mother's necklace and she felt like a princess. Even though she knew that princess were not mature. No. They weren't even real she was forced to remind herself. And yet she still desired to put on a dress and twirl around in it. Then the necklace broke. And her mom left.<p>

She remembered how Ellie had hugged her. Told her it would be okay while trying to hide her own tears. How her dad looked stricken. How he didn't say much anything afterwards. It took a weeks before she stopped checking out the window everyday for her mother to return. Even now, as 18 year old, she still glanced at it sometimes hoping it'd be there.

"Charlie!" Charlie blinked her eyes for a moment processing the loud voice.

"Ellie?" She exclaimed with confusion. "Is it time to go already?" She was still in _Hello Kitty _pajamas. Ellie had forbidden her form taking them to Stanford so it was her last night wearing them.

"We agreed we'd leave at 3:00," Ellie said, irritation thick in her tone. "It's 2:30 and you're still in your pajamas."

"I wanted to say goodbye to Morgan." Charlie explained snuggling into her bed.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were dating." With an amused grin she said. "Devon does."

"_What?!_" Charlie bellowed at the words. "Why would he think that? That-that's just-_ugh_!"

Ellie laughed at her sisters reaction. "Well most people do think that. You two are always together."

Charlie shook her head. "No _way_! Morgan is like my brother! My really _really_ annoying brother but still," Her eyes softened. "My brother."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah I know. I don't know _why_ but I know." Thinking for a moment Ellie added. "No. You know what I really don't get? Why he doesn't think of me as a sister."

"You hate hate him." Charlie reminded.

"Yeah but I wouldn't hate him if he wasn't such a-"

"Ellie!" She whined.

"Fine. I already packed your stuff, be ready in ten."

"_Ellie_!"

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't one to make friends. It wasn't that she disliked people, she was actually got along fairly well with most of them. It was just that though, fairly well was all she had. She'd only ever had one best friend-one true friend, but Morgan was miles away. She'd been at Stanford for a while now, she barely talked to her roommate or anyone for that matter.. <em>It was easier that way<em> she reassured herself. Ellie would argue with that logic though..

"Hey, are you in double-e 131?" That voice shocked Charlie from her thoughts. Shocked was actually a mild word to say what it did. A high pitched squeak imitated from her mouth.

"Woah!" The guy exclaimed. Dark hair, big blue eyes. If Charlie hadn't omitted romance from her life she'd fall for him in three seconds flat. "Someones jumpy." he observed, a playfulness in his voice.

"Well," She held up the book in front of her, waving it for him to see. "Very _very_ long book. I was sorta.."

"Really into it?" He asked, a reassuring smile to go with his words. "I get it." He gestured to the book beside her. The C++ one. "It's pretty brutal, huh?"

Charlie paused processing his words. "Oh, yeah." She said. "The only reason I signed up is 'cause I'm building my own version of-" She caught herself. She knew she shouldn't be getting to excited. Especially considering how most reacted. "-uh. It's kind embarrassing actually."

"What?" The guy asked, his eyes intense.

Charlie frowned but relented. "You don't remember that old computer game, zork, do you?"

The guy's eyes lit up and smile plastered itself on his face. "You are likely to be eaten by a grue."

Charlie gaped. "Holy crap, you do remember zork!"

The guy nodded. "I love that game." He said. "I mean I haven't thought about in a while."

"Oh," Charlie nodded. "Thats probably a good thing."

The guy frowned as if extremely displeased with her answer. "I disagree. It's 1999. The next millennium belongs to the geek."

Charlie stared at him for a moment. "All right." She said, a small smile on her face. "But still, you know, text-based computer games don't exactly get you tons of girlfriends."

"Oh," His mouth formed into an 'O'. "So you're-"

"No!" Charlie shouted. "No-I mean girlfriends as in girl _friends. _Girl_ friendships."_

He nodded along, amused at her outburst. "This girl Jill on my floor is nuts about everquest."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "If you want, you can meet her."

"Really?" Charlie exclaimed. "Right now?"

"She's over in the quad." He gestured towards said place.

Charlie hesitated. "I-I have to finish this," She held her book up once more. "Ya know for class and-hey!"

The guy took the book from her and read the cover. "Harry Potter?" He read. "That sounds _just_ like something you'd read in class."

Charlie remained quiet.

"C'mon." He offered his hand to her. "What's the harm?"

Charlie arched an eyebrow. "You want a list? Number one would be stranger danger."

"Well then let's fix that." The guy smiled. "I'm Bryce. And you?"

"...Charlie."

"Charlie?" He frowned. "No offense but isn't that a guys name?"

Charlie grimaced. "Well it's better then what my dad used to call me."

"Which would be?"

She puckered her lips for a moment in consideration. "Chuck." She admitted. "He used to call me Chuck."

Bryce smiled. "That's cute."

"More like embarrassing."

"Well _Chuck_," Instead of offering his hand, he began to pick up her stuff. "We aren't strangers anymore. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Wait-wait-_what_?! I thought you wanted me to meet Jill!?"

Bryce nodded. "I do. I also wanted to ask you out." Charlie sighed.

"Are you always this straight forward?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Charlie answered, albeit slowly.

"So you'll got out with me?"

"Never said that." Charlie replied shaking her index finger at him. "But I will meet your friend Jill."

Bryce stared at her for a moment. His deep blue eyes staring straight into her own.

"Then what _do_ you say?"

Charlie smiled. "I'll get back to you on that."

Bryce took her words with ease. "I'm good with that." He said calmly.

And for now, he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is a prologue is the first thing I should say. And I don't mean this chapter I mean this whole story. It is a prologue to the story Im going to write when this is done. The main couple in it will be BrycexCharlie (Genderbent!Chuck). This is calculated to be about 3 chapters. Many things ****_will_**** be changed from the series. Mostly things having to do with Bryce. I hope you enjoy it and if you had any ideas pm me. Also please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Right. Left. Up. Down? No. She was getting too cautious for her own good. She held the gun to her chest, ready to fire at will. "You're a dead girl, Chuck Bartowski." Bryce's voice rang through the library.

"Give it up Bryce! You're really dead now. Calling a women a girl? You're going down." Charlie spoke confidently. "I know you're out of ammo." She smirked. "I've been counting."

Charlie got down, on her knees in front of a table she put her hands on top of it for a nice straight shot. Unnoticed to her though, Bryce was behind her.

"Darling-"

"Whoa, whoa, oh!" Charlie swung around, her gun aimed straight at his chest.

"You wouldn't shoot your boyfriend, huh Chuck?" The girl frowned in response to his words. "We aren't dating Bryce. And if you suggest it again I'll-"

"You wouldn't fire at an unarmed guy." He quickly changed his answer.

Charlie's expression turned from sour to cheeky. "I might."

"It's hardly sportsmanlike."

"I'm a sportswoman."

Bryce cautiously moved over to the shelf beside him, taking a book from it.

"What's this?" He exclaimed looking at the book. "Gynecology for geeks. You read this?"

Charlie held her ground, still cautious. "No." She answered.

"Is it a good read?" He asked. The boom. He pulled out his gun aiming it for Charlie's forehead.

"One date." He spoke. Charlie looked at him like he was nuts.

"What-crap!" His 'bullet' landed between her eyes on her forehead.

"Bryce~" She whined.

"Gotcha." He chucked in return. "Larkin over Bartowski again."

Charlie pulled the 'bullet' from her forehead before his words set in and she almost choked. Bryce himself then realized his words.

"I did not-"

Charlie shook her head. "Bryce..."

_"Why won't you go out with me?"_

Unlike before his voice was sincere. Hurt.

"Chuck I've known you for almost a year now. I ask you to go out with me_ at least _once a day. You never give me an answer. You laugh, say you need time to consider it, but time has passed. Still no answer."

Charlie stared at him. Guilt flooded through her at the truth of his words.

"One more day." She exclaimed. "Just give me one more day, okay?" She was honest in that. She liked Bryce a lot and for that reason she had put it off. Bryce was her closest friend at Stanford and she didn't want to risk loosing him over something as silly as romance. "I'll give you my answer."

Bryce nodded. "Okay." A chuckle escaped his lips breaking the harsh demeanor in the room. He held his gun up as if surrendering. "I'm good with that. But if you don't.."

"I will." She reassured.

And she did.

* * *

><p>She spent that night abusing her poor phone. From Morgan to Ellie-she even talked to Awesome. All their words were different but came to the same conclusion.<p>

.

.

.

"So he's been asking you out every single day?" Morgan asked. "Sounds like a stalker to me."

Charlie shook her head though Morgan couldn't see that over the phone. "No..he's not a stalker. He's really sweet about it. If you wanted to put a name to it I would have to say Determined."

"Then why aren't you with him already?"

"You know it's not that simple Morgan."

"Uh yes it is. You like him he _obviously_ likes you. I'm not saying jump into bed with the guy but why not give him a chance?"

Charlie frowned. "When did you get so wise?"

"I'm not." Morgan replied. "I just thought really hard about what you would tell me."

.

.

.

"He's stalking you?!" Ellie's tone was full of fear. Charlie sighed.

"For the last time Ellie he is not stalking me. That implies following me around all the time and stuff. We..hang out. He just asks me out at least once a day."

"And he wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"Well I never..."

A silence was heard on the other end of the phone. A silence that worried Charlie.

"You like him." Another pause. "Charlie," Her voice was soft. "Don't be afraid to make some mistakes."

"Mistakes?!"

"Not mistakes-sorry. I just meant don't be afraid to do new things and if they lead to mistakes then-well. It's college. Charlie, it'll be okay."

.

.

.

"You want me to get rid of him?"

Awesome's words made Charlie's eyes go wide. "What-no-why would you-?!"

"Woah. Calm down Charlie. I did not mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Just that I'd ruff him up a bit. Tell him to stay away from you."

"That's sweet and all but unnecessary. I don't dislike him Devon I just..."

"You're scared." His voice was reassuring. "Ellie was the same way. Look Charlie if you really like him go for it. If not just put an end to it. It's not fair to him if you don't."

Charlie grimaced. "Thanks Devon."

"No problemo Charlie. I love Ellie and you're her little sis. So I love you too."

"Well um thanks Devon." Charlie exclaimed unsure if what else to say. A Knock rung through the room. "Ah-I have to go." She spoke into the phone. She quickly hung it up and jumped to her feet, opening the door. She smiled.

"Bryce," She greeted. "Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make something clear about this story. While I appreciate reviews and such I did not ask for flames. And yes. I include things as 'Bryce should turn Charlie gay' and that 'Bryce with Charlie is repulsive' as flames. That is this stories main pairing. I apology if you don't like it but then don't read it. I'm writing this for fun and because I have a clear plot in my head that I want to follow through on. I didn't put it up so I could change the whole thing or I could feel bad about my idea. If you don't like the story then please don't read it and if you still do then do not flame me. It legitimately insults me. I was really looking forward to writing this story and those reviews actually made it harder for me to write. So please, if you have nothing nice to say then please do not say.<strong>

**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_A knock rung through the room. "Ah-I have to go." She spoke into the phone. She quickly hung it up and jumped to her feet, opening the door. She smiled._

_"Bryce," She greeted. "Come in."_

"Wait a sec." Charlie said well she fumbled to straighten her rumpled sheets and blankets.

Bryce couldn't help but give a small smile as she attempted to make her bed look neater then it actually was.

"Sit down." Charlie said finally. Instead of neatly tucking the blankets over her bed she'd thrown them to the end of, it all crumpled into a pile that looked like a ball.

"Chuck." Bryce spoke. She knew why he was there and it wasn't for leisure, not really. It was for an answer. Her answer.

"I know." The brunette said. "And the answer is yes." Charlie didn't let a second pass her by as she quickly added. "On one condition."

Confused filtered Bryce's face. Something unusual for someone so normally clam and collected.

"What?" He asked.

Charlie's face turned a light shade of pink. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, burying her face in them moments later.

Bryce gave a look of bewilderment before amusement sunk in. "What is it?" He asked. "If you don't tell me then how am I gonna do it?"

Charlie raised her head. "You don't even know what it is yet Bryce. You can't say you'll do it."

Bryce shrugged. "Says you. Whatever you say I will do."

Charlie let out a small breath and shook her head trying to contain her smile. "I don't believe."

"You want me to prove it?"

Charlie stared at him. Despite the smile on his face she felt as if he was serious. She wouldn't be too surprised if he were. She would rack her mind for it yet she couldn't find one experience in all the time she knew Bryce where he lied. She also couldn't find one where he was mean. Not to her anyway. Never rude and never annoying. Bothersome at times but he knew when to leave her alone. He also knew when to laugh at her and when not to laugh. He knew how to tell when she was embarrassed or scared. When she needed someone. When she need _him. _Charlie still had no idea how. Maybe it was her imagination but-

"Do you?" Byrce's voice cut across her thoughts. Suddenly a new question sprung from her lips, one that wasn't her original choice yet important all the same.

_"Why do you like me?"_ She asked. It was after she said it she heard the desperation in her own voice. The fear of not understanding something the tiniest bit.

Bryce stared at her for a while. His big blue eyes wide as if a realization washed over him. Charlie found herself self concisely glancing at a mirror to see if he was staring at anything particular. Was there something extra wrong with her today? Her usual unruly curls were tucked back in a clip on the back of her head. She had no make up on-not that she ever did. She wore sweat pants and a sweatshirt over her with ducky socks on her feet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Charlie asked finally. She broke her eyes away from his. "Is it really that hard of a question?" She intend it as a joke yet it came out harsher then she wanted.

"No." Bryce spoke in a voice similar to a monotone. "The reason I like you?" He said repeating her question. "You're the only girl-no. The only _person_ who knows what Zork is."

Charlie frowned. "Is-is that all? Cause-"

"You're smart. And I don't mean just computer smart but truly just _smart_! You think about things. Really truly think about thinks. If you don't know about something that you figure it out if you want to know about something you learn it like the back of your hand. You aren't afraid of asking for help and you aren't shy about giving it either. Sometimes I see you and you just go out of your way to help people even when they don't want it. You always are polite to strangers, say 'please' and 'thank you'. You hold the door open for the person behind you even when they're at the bottom step and you have to wait more then just a second for them. You always ask if someone's alright when they get hurt even if it's a funny hurt or if they're joking you still ask because you care. You-"

"Bryce!" Charlie called out stopping the man in his tracks. She gaped at him for a moment before letting out a breath. "You-" she let out a laugh. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you rant or get so hyped up about something."

Bryce's eyes softened. "Hey," he said. "You're saying that as if you aren't someone to get hyped up about and for the record. You are."

Charlie bit her lip. "But-besides the zork thing when we first met-why did you ask me out then?"

Bryce sat down beside her on the bed before he began. "I asked you out because you were cute. You seemed stressed, got easily excited and was generally nice. Really nice." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I don't give up on nice girls. You wanna know why?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Charlie joked. Bryce only smirked in return to that. He took her hand into his own and the gently kissed it.

"Because they're rare."

Charlie gaped at him. Confusion, bewilderment, all of those emotions of her face, in her mind and yet...she gave a grand smile and laughed. "You're so weird." She spoke. She retracted her hand from his and used it too mess up his hair.

"Hey!" He objected, laughter in his voice as he attempted to shield his head from her invasion. "What are you doing?"

Charlie grinned. "I'm making your hair weird. That way no one will be deceived when they see you and think that you're normal."

"I _am_ normal!"

Charlie shook her head. "No way. Kissing my hands before? Not normal."

"Lots of people kiss hands!"

"When they first meet. And they only do it in fancy society thingies."

"Fancy society thingies?" Bryce repeated in a chuckle.

Charlie nodded, giggling along. "Yup!"

"So," Bryce began. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"I do actually." Charlie said.

"Oh." Bryce's smile faltered only a little bit. "Mind me asking what?"

"I have to barricade myself." She said matter of factly. "You have_ a lot _of admires remember? I have to be ready for all out war."

"War." Bryce said, then in a teasing voice he said. "For me? I guess you're serious then."

Charlie nodded. "You've got me." She hesitated for a moment but then took his hand. "I am."

Bryce smiled-a true genuine-not a smirk or proud know-it-all grin-_smile. _

"Good." He spoke softly. And then, against his better judgement, he cupped a hand to her cheek and kissed her softly. And then, against her better judgment, she kissed back.

They were both happy.

For now anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I wanted to say thank you for all who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe this." Charlie spoke. A smile wide on her face as she refrained herself from laughing.

"What can't you believe?" Bryce asked without turning to her. His attention was based solely on the mirror in front of him.

"How you're freaking out." Charlie explained. She was sitting on her bed, her legs in the shape of a pretzel. "I mean it's not like you've never met my sister before."

"Hey," Bryce defended as he finally turned to her. "Your sister is terrifying enough as it is and now I'm meeting her boyfriend-the guy you call 'Captain Awesome' I reserve the right to be freaked."

Charlie didn't even try to hold it back anymore, she let out a loud laugh. "Wow. Fearless Bryce Larkin terrified of my big sister," She paused for fake dramatic effect. "The _doctor_."

Bryce shook his head as he took a seat beside Charlie on her bed. "Everything about you or related to you scares me."

"Then why do you date me?" Charlie asked, an arrogant look on her face.

"Because for some reason I love you." Following his words Bryce leant forward and landed a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips before pulling back. Charlie laughed before she slipped a hand behind his head and pulled him back into the kiss once more. This one longer and more passionate.

"And I love you too." Charlie said finally pulling back from him. For a moment Bryce simply stared at her. It was something Charlie had gotten used to over the past few years. At first she constantly asked why he did it, he'd always say the same thing. _"Why not?" _Eventually Charlie just stopped asking.

.

.

.

"So it's been three years now?" Devon asked. He and Ellie sat across from Bryce and Charlie at a dinner.

"Just about." Bryce nodded. "It took a year for us to begin dating so technically it's been four years."

"Wow." Ellie pouted. "My little sis is all grown up."

"Not really." Charlie attempted to reassure her sister. "There are a lot of things I haven't done yet."

"Never took you as so old fashioned Bryce." Devon remarked.

Charlie frowned, confused. "How so?"

Bryce rubbed his forehead. This would not turn out well.

"Devon!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What?" Devon responded in defense. He then expanded on his comment. "I mean you guy are joined at the hip, but that's not where you're supposed to be joined."

Realization flashed over Charlie and her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Uh-"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Bryce's voice was confident. That somewhat comforted Charlie.

"We'll cover the bill." Ellie declared. Devon opened his mouth to object but stopped abruptly at Ellie's glare. That was something no one would stand against.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you call him Captain Awesome." Bryce remarked as he entered Charlie's room. Charlie let out a sigh.

"He usually is awesome." Charlie countered. "I actually think he was trying to help." She paused as she shut the door behind her gently. "And he sorta did. We do need to talk about..Ya know."

"Sex?" Bryce asked straightforwardly. Upon his single word Charlie broke their eye contact.

"Y-yeah. I mean it's not like you haven't stayed here before." Charlie stuttered. "You actually stay here a lot."

Bryce nodded. "But we never do anything."

"We sleep." Charlie added in a timid voice.

Bryce cracked a smile. "We do. I don't really see a problem with that."

"I do!" Charlie's voice raised. She was looking straight at him once more, a determined look on her face.

Bryce stared at her for a moment. It wasn't like his usual stares that made her feel like goo. This one his blue eyes were wide with realization.

"Charlie.." He said softly. "I will _never_ force you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"And who gets to decide what I'm ready for?" Charlie challenged. "Bryce I know you-your past isn't exactly a secret. You've been with people. A lot of people. That doesn't change the way I feel about you. That doesn't change that I want my first time to be with someone I care about. Someone I love and who loves me too."

Bryce's head began to slowly shake. "Charlie," he said. "I don't want to-"

"You don't want to with me?"

"I never said that."

"Then you do?"

"Charlie." Bryce's voice had a finality within in. "I love you. Whatever you want, no matter if it's now or-" He threw his arms up. "-20 years from now it will always be _your_ choice."

"And I choose now." Charlie hardly ever spoke with the low tone she was currently using. Her voice was always high and perky, sometimes she held a stutter but _never_ did she use such a low pitch.

"Are you sure?" Bryce repeated once more for confirmation. Charlie took his hand within her own and held it to her chest, right over her heart.

"Yes." She whispered. Bryce closed his eyes letting out a small breath. Finally, he smiled.

"Alright." And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow. Next chapter will be the final one. Well for this installment anyway. I'm pretty sure I'm going to post a one shot from Bryce's POV before I start on the one from the actual start of the series. I'd love too hear ideas for when the main story starts and suggestions for things. I'm not entirely sure how everything will play out but it will not be the same as the show. I hope you've enjoyed this and seriously, think really hard about ideas for the main story. I really want more ideas to add in! Can't promise all of them will make it in but I will try for it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ellie!"

The elder girl flinched at her sister's shrill tone. The tone she only used when she was freaking about something. Or someone.

"Charlie, what happened?" She asked into the phone, her sisters heavy breathing worried her.

"I-" Charlie struggled to say it.

"What happened?" Ellie asked sternly.

She heard Charlie take a deep breath. "I'm coming home."

.

* * *

><p>. <strong>Earlier That Week<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"As you're aware, you scored perfectly on your midterm exam."

Charlie beamed at Professor Flemming's words. She worked her ass off on that paper and was damn proud of it. When she finally got her score back she actually got up and began to dance. Bryce rolled his eyes at her silliness but still, he was clearly amused by it.

"Yeah, well, I studied really hard." When she heard that Professor Flemming wished to see she practically jumped out of her skin. So excited, perhaps her score was the best mark in the whole school. Just the idea made her smile widely.

Professor Flemming narrowed his eyes at Charlie and uneasy feeling washed over her. Maybe this was not about her test grade being the best...maybe it was about something else entirely.

"You even aced the last section-" The professor said suspiciously. "- encoded images."

Instantly Charlie smiled. Of course it was about that. She'd heard about how other students completely and utterly failed that last part of the test when she herself passed with flying colors even Bryce was surprised.

"That, well," Sheepishly she admitted the truth. "Those were just kind of a shot in the dark."

"You may be aware, I keep an answer key to every exam locked inside this office." Professor Flemming exclaimed. Charlie felt confusion stir inside her.

"No," She spoke. "I wasn't aware of that."

She felt chills run through her. Why did she feel so scared? The way he spoke to her..it was as if she did something wrong.

"Really?" Flemming replied. With a fierce glare he asked. "Then how do you explain the midterm answer key being found in your sorority room?"

Charlie felt like she couldn't breath. Like all the breath was torn out of her and destroyed.

"You searched my room?" Her voice was timid and soft.

Flemming nodded without showing any concern. "We received a tip from a student this morning."

"You got a tip about my room?" She repeated his words fearfully. "But I_-I didn't do anything_!"

Flemming didn't falter. "I need to know how you broke into this office and stole the answers, Charlotte."

"I-I didn't steal anything-I've never stolen anything! I don't even have to! I'm acing your class!" She felt tears building up within her eyes. Charlie didn't cry often. Not at movies, not at TV shows or books. Not even at Ellie (or herself's) graduation from high school. The last time she remembered truly crying was after their dad left.

"Exactly." He spoke callously. "The student also claimed that you're selling copies."

_"What?!"_

"I know you're a scholarship student," Flemming continued. "And that stanford is a _very_ expensive school."

Charlie began shaking her head. Hot tears rolling down her face. She hated crying. She hated how she looked crying-she hated how it felt. "Look, who-whoever gave you your tip-they were lying! I would _never-"_

"Our source was Bryce Larkin." Charlie felt her heart skip a beat. "Your boyfriend."

.

* * *

><p><strong>. The Present <strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"He _what_?!"

Ellie couldn't believe her ears. "Just yesterday you guys were fine-more then fine." Except- "Does this have something to do with what Devon said? Because he only has little brothers so he figured he should treat you like he would them so-"

"I know he didn't mean any harm." Charlie reassured. "But he..he got me thinking. And then..."

"Oh." Ellie's voice came out calm and still. Suddenly pieces popped into place. "So after you two..._that son of a_-"

_"Ellie_!" Ellie usually wasn't one to curse. She normally an even temper and even when she didn't she barely ever resorted to curses. Unless, of course, it had to do with her baby sister.

"You don't get it," Charlie explained. "He tried to talk _me_ out of it. He was so sweet and kind and kept saying anytime I wanted to stop...that I didn't have too..That _can't_ be the reason! It just can't Ellie!"

Ellie knew many tactics guys used to get some. She was always cautious to leave the moment they started trying to use them on her. Charlie was smart. Smarter then 3/4's the people Ellie knew and she was a _doctor_. Charlie knew better then to fall for any tricks. It'd taken a year for them to even start dating, plus she and Bryce had been together for almost three years! No guy who was only after sex would wait _that_ long.

"Do you think someone else planted it and he found it?" The question was random and Charlie's voice was pleading. Any reason for why it couldn't be Bryce.

Softly, Ellie asked. "Who? You don't have a roommate Charlie." Charlie got lucky. When she first found out she had her own room she had a field day telling Ellie about it. Too top that off Charlie only had a few close friends she even invited to her room. Those 'friends' weren't even close enough that she gave names to Ellie. Maybe she heard Charlie mention a 'Jill' once but that was only _once_. It was always Bryce. "It has to be Bryce."

"But-"

"Did you at least talk to him?" Ellie interrupted Charlie's objection. The other girl quieted down considerably.

"No, I...I'll do that."

Ellie sighed as the line went dead. Charlie had hung up. Hopefully this truly was some misunderstanding. That it somehow this could be fixed... Ellie ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes tightly. If not...she wouldn't know what she'd do.

.

.

.

"Ellie. I need you too come pick me up."

"What-"

"_Please_."

Charlie's voice was tiny. Shaky and uneven. _Tired._

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Ellie spoke. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Bring Morgan."

"Charlie-"

"_Ellie_."

"...alright."

.

.

.

Morgan was faster then Ellie. The moment they reached Stanford he jumped out of the car so fast Ellie could barely blink. Not one stupid pick up line on the whole way there. Morgan always got her last nerve...but she couldn't deny his devotion to her sister. No ill intent or anything. Just _care_.

Then Charlie was in the car. Sitting next to Morgan in the back seat. She hadn't spoken a word to Ellie. Despite Charlie's tear stained face she and Morgan spoke together like they'd never been apart. Silly things. Things that would help her get her mind off _him_. Ellie figured that was why she requested Morgan's presence. Also so she wouldn't have to talk to Ellie about what happened. Not yet anyway.

.

* * *

><p>. <strong>Earlier That Day<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I don't get it, Bryce." Everyone was staring at her. Charlie wasn't one to be bold, she actually _preferred_ attention off of her. But, at the moment, she didn't give a damn. She had slammed her hands on the door to Bryce's Fraternity until someone came opened it. Then she pushed past them and began looking for Bryce.

The guys of the house knew her well enough._ Bryce's girl_. None of them had anything against her-in fact most of them considered her their friend. That was why no one was objecting as she pushed her way through them. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that her face was red and her eyes bloodshot. She'd been crying.

_"Why are you doing this?" _She'dfinally found him. Playing pool so nonchalantly without a care if the world. He just hit the cue ball when she spoke. Slowly, carelessly, he turned to her. His eyes were cold, nothing like the tender warmth she was accustomed too. Nothing like the guy she _loved_.

"You did this to yourself." Those were the only words he said to her before resuming his game. His back turned to her Charlie simply stared. Tears began streaming down her face once more but she didn't make a sound. Too hurt. Too afraid of what might come out.

While Bryce had his back to her most of the guys were still staring at her, unsure of what to do for the brunette. Charlie took a shake breath in trying to calm herself before she spat three words. Three words and then she would turn around and leave. Three words that she had never said. Not to anyone-ever. Charlie always meant what she said that-she was always cautious and aware of what she spoke. So these words...she never said them. No matter-

_"I hate you." _And then she did. Soon she was gone. Turned tail and ran so fast, as far as she could. The guys in front of her path scrambled to get out of it, she shut the door behind her with a large slam.

She didn't see Bryce again for a _very_ long time.

.

* * *

><p>. <strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was three weeks before she truly left the house. When she needed to talk to Morgan he'd come to her. When she needed someone to talk to that _was not_ Morgan she had Devon, "Captain Awesome" who said sorry to her again and again. She said 'It's alright.' every single time. Sex was sex. Whatever happened...it had nothing to do with it. For whatever reason, she had a feeling it would've happened no matter what she did different. And finally, she had her big sis in the next room.

Ever since coming home Charlie hadn't shed a tear. She lightly smiled and shrugged when someone asked if she was okay. There was no answer that she could say without either worrying someone or lying.

"Charlie!" And then there was Morgan. He never asked if she was okay. He just knew she wasn't. No questions asked. He didn't try and get her to open up about what happened or anything like that. Instead he simply smiled and talked to her about whatever she wanted. Whatever she needed. Only this day was different. This day he came in wearing a strange green shirt...

"What?" She asked curiously. He gave a wide doofy smile.

"You won't believe this." He pulled on his shirt with a sense of accomplishment. "I got a job."

"You what-"

"And," He pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. "I think you could too."

Charlie was hesitant. She never really had a job before, though she was more the qualified for one. But still...a job? "Morgan-"

"Come_ on_ Charlie." Morgan interjected. "You need something-you need more then _this_!" Her room was a pigsty. Clothes on the floor as well as crumbs. She wasn't even in actual clothing at 4:50 in the afternoon. She was in her pajamas. It was _Monday_.

"Just try it." He begged. "It won't hurt." Morgan tossed the paper to her. It was a flyer for something...Charlie squinted her eyes at the title. Finally, she gave out a sigh.

"Fine." She said. "I'll try it.""

Morgan nodded rapidly. "Okay, alright. Seriously though Charlie, you'll love it there! There are these two guys and-"

Charlie looked back at the flyer in her hand. She grimaced. It couldn't be so bad. After all, she and Ellie had talked about finding a way for her to finish her degree. This place would have to do until she finally did that. _The Buy More_. It was only temporary, right?

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end to 'Charlie Versus Love' and the first installment in the Charlie Bartowski series! The next one will either be a one shot about Bryce's point of view on everything or where the actual show begins for Charlie with the intersect and everything. I haven't decided which one yet, you guys could tell me which one you'd prefer. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Can't say when the next part will come out but hopefully it'll be soon! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
